Pizza Love
by AvengedVengeance
Summary: Jack can't stop thinking about Ianto. Or his "Pizza".


The day had ended and everyone had headed home, exhausted of the day's work. Well, _almost _everyone. Jack was sitting at his desk, hard at work on some papers. He kept shuffling them about until he finally became frusterated and threw the papers to the floor. He heard a light knock on his open door. Jack quickly looks up to see Ianto with a plate of food in his hand.

"Having problems?" He asked. _I'm having problems not staring at your hot body... _Jack thought.

"No," Jack replied," what's that?" He was referring to the food.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some pizza," Ianto smiled, oviously proud of himself.

_I'm hungry alright, for some eye candy..._

In the back of Jack's mind he began to imagine Marvin Gaye begin to play in the background as Ianot set the plate down on the desk with a look of... seduction? _Wait, is Ianto trying to seduce me...? With pizza?_

"Yea, I'd like some... _pizza." _ _I wonder if Ianto catches my meaning..._

"Are you alright?" Ianto suddenly asked, concerned as he took a seat from across Jack.

_No. Not when I'm all bothered by how good those pants look on you..._

"Pizza?" Ianot again suggested.

"Oh, yes please," Jack took the plate from Ianto, lightly brushing his hand against the younger man. Ianto didn't seem to notice.

"I love pepperoni," Ianto smiled, taking a bite of his piece.

_I'm sure you do. And I love _sausage. _Mmmmm, I wonder how sausage would taste on your-_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ianot asked, again, concerned by Jack's 'deep in thought' face," you seem a little off."

"Oh, I'm alright. I... just need some tension relief. What do you say, Ianto?"

_I'd like to relieve my tension all over you... _Jack couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips at that moment. This is something that Ianto _did _notice.

"Um... h-how do you mean?"

_Aw, isn't it adorable! He's so cute when he stutters. It makes me just want to jump this desk and pounce him. To rip those tight fitting clothes off, to-_

"I meant, maybe we could go out for a drink. Just you and I?"

_And when you've had one too many, I'll take you to a dark alley to pin you to the wall._

"Like a bar?"

"Yea... something like that." _Oh, Ianto Jones, you have _no _idea what I have in store with you._

The two left together after grabbing their coats and heading off into the dark and cold night. Jack lead the way, catching them a cab and telling the driver an address that Ianto didn't recognise. When the two arrived, loud music was booming and there was a bouncer outside the door. Jack simply showed him some sort of card and he let the two of them pass.

When Ianto entered the room, he was not expecting to see what was there. People were sitting, getting lap dances from half naked women, some were dancing on poles, and some were on stage doing... wait... what... what was that woman _doing? _Whatever it is, a man just stuck a hundred dollar bill in her... underwear? Don't underwear have to cover a certain amount to be considered _underwear?_

Jack couldn't help the smile as he saw Ianto's blushing face and took a seat at the bar.

"Two please," He said to the oddly attractive bartender.

_I wonder if he likes pepperoni... _Jack thought briefly before Ianto took the seat next to him.

Jack could feel his heat and his embarrasment. _Oh Ianto, you remind me of a woman who would love a romantic dinner with roses, to take her to stargaze, and afterward, start with the the "So, is it gonne be my place or yours?" Though, in the end it wouldn't matter. 'Cause Jack would have Ianto begging him for more within minutes of getting him into the bedroom. Oh yea, I'm just that good... _Jack smirked.

The bartneder handed them the two beers, Jack paid him, and the two turned to look around at the room.

"I'm going to be honest, Jack. I did not expect this, even from you," Ianot admitted.

_Oh Ianto, there's so many things you don't know about me. Like how I would just _love _to see you in laundrie, dancing on that stage, grinding on a pole, ready to-_

"Hey sexy," A flirtatious woman smiled, approaching the two men. Ianto looked away bashfully, yet Jack smiled.

"Hello," He was surprised that she didn't really seem interested in him though. She had her eye on his eye-candy... _His _eye-candy.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, taking his chin in her fingers, gently making him look at her.

"I-Ianto. How do you do?" He asked, not sure how to act.

"The name's Cotton," She smiled, leaning into his ear," Like cotton candy," she whispered.

Ianto blushed, not exactly sure how to react.

"How about a lap dance sweet cheeks?" She asked," on the house." Before Ianto could politely decline, she began to sway to the music and rubbing against him.

Jack sat next to them, his pout completely un-noticed.

"I think it's time to go," Jack tried to intervene. _Woman, if you don't step off of my man I will jump you like a lion does a zebra in the wilderness..._

The woman seemed to notice his intense stare," Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that... that you were...," She giggled," that you played for the other team. I really didn't get that vibe from you, _Ianto._" She emphasized his name, assuming it was a fake," I'll see you around sweetie."

"Wait... I'm not...," but Ianto was too late to defend his masculinity.

_Damn straight, walk away. That is _my _man._

"Hey Ianto, I don't feel like being alone tonight. You wanna... play hide and seek back at my place?" Jack's eyebrow raised, a smile that was irrisistable.

_Ianto Jones, there is nothing that you can hide from me but I'm gonna seek everything under those magnificent yet agonizing clothes of yours._

"Uh, I'm not sure Jack. Maybe we should just go home," Ianto suggested.

Again, Jack's pout went un-noticed. _Damn his oblivious trait._

"Please, I'm not so sure I'm feeling well. You could look after me," Jack smiled, holding Ianto's arm like a child, pout still in place.

Ianto sighs and Jack knows he has won," Fine."

They head back to to Ianto's place and close the door behind them.

"So, would you like some soup?" Ianto asked, hanging his coat.

"Huh? What?" Jack asked, suddenly confused.

"Um, you weren't feeling well...?" Ianto asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, right. Uh, well.. I was thinking of just getting ready... _for bed." _Jack smirked, stripped himself one piece of clothing at a time until he was in his boxers. Ianto felt an irrisistable urge to pick up the clothes and neatly put them away. _Even as a guest, you're so messy..._ Ianto thought. He decided to make the soup anyway, heading for the kitchen.

When the soup was finished, Ianto put it on a tray, along with some crackers and orange juice. He smiled, again, proud of himself. He set off to find Jack who was undoubtfully in the bedroom. He opened the door, looking up to see something that shocked him. There was Jack, in his underwear, candles lit and a rose in between his teeth.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, setting the tray aside, completely forgotten.

_This is my chance! He's gonna realize how sexy I really am and finally come around... Haha, get it. _Come.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on Ianto, we can't resist eachother forever. Just admit it. You find me... alluring." Jack said, crawling towards Ianto, pulling him to the bed," I want you." He whispered heavily in Ianto's ear, causing the hair's on the younger man's arms to stand.

"Jack, this... isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack whined, staring into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto wanted to find an excuse but he couldn't deny it. He _did _find Jack overwhelmingly gorgeous. Maybe he shouldn't fight it anymore...

"Nothing," Ianto whispered, making a decision, and hoping it was the right one.

Jack smiled, his lips finally met Ianto's soft ones, they tasted strangely like a mixture of the beer Jack bought him and strawberries.

Jack began to explore Ianto's neck with his mouth, causing Ianto to gasp. Jack stripped Ianto of his tie that never failed to be around his soft and smooth neck. He slowly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt, making each button deliberate to tease Ianto further.

"Jack...," He moaned out, his eyes close in bliss.

"Tell me what you want," Jack whispered, taking in the view of Ianto's flawless torso. He trailed his hand down his chest to his waistband, unbuttoning the pants and dragging the zipper down. Each sound seemed more intense, every touch seemed to burn in the best of ways, each taste was like forbidden fruit that you wanted to over indulge in.

"I want you, Jack," Ianto finally replied, his brain not functioning as Jack's lips were on his collar bone, slowly trailing down to his belly button, the unmarked smooth skin being explored every inch by Jack's mouth.

Ianto couldn't help his hips bucking slightly as Jack's tongue slid up to his chest again, his mouth lightly kissing each of his nipples before making their way back to Ianto's mouth. His tongue begged for entrance into Ianto's mouth and Ianto gladly obliged. Their tongues explored until finally Jack couldn't help but feel Ianto's need pressing against his thigh through his pants.

Jack quickly went to work on removing Ianto's pants and, like before with his own clothes, threw them aside without a care. He kissed Ianto's inner thigh, making the man below him writhe with need.

"Jack, stop teasing," He begged.

Jack smiled, knowing this was what he had wanted all along. He removed Ianto's boxers and his own, throwing them aside, accidentally knocking a vase and shattering on the floor. Usually Ianto would need to clean it, but right now, at this moment, it didn't even register in his mind. The only thing that mattered right than was Jack kissing him, Jack touching him, Jack panting his name…

Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…

"Jack," Ianto breathed.

"I know," Jack smiled. He kissed Ianto one last time before grabbing something from the side table. When the top popped, Ianto realized what it was.

"I-I'm a little nervous…," He admitted.

"I'm not your first, am I?" Jack playfully asked.

Ianto shyly looked away, not wanting to say what hung in the air now so awkwardly.

"Oh… it's okay, Ianto. I'll be gentle."

"I know," Ianto smiled, bringing Jack's face down and kissing him as Jack prepared him.

Jack poured some lube on his hand and spread them on his fingers. He lifted Ianto's leg, smiling at the blush that Ianto tried so hard to hide.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful," He said, reassuring Ianto, relieving him of his false worries.

Jack pushed one finger in and Ianto jumped, mostly out of shock from how sudden the feeling was but realizing it wasn't so bad. Jack moved around a little when suddenly Ianto bucked up and moaned loudly. Jack smiled.

"Bingo," Jack knew what he had found. He entered a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Ianto to be sure he was prepared. He hit that spot again to get Ianto to relax and it worked. After the third finger, Jack knew Ianto was ready and couldn't wait to be inside of him.

He crawled back on top of Ianto, kissing him softly, guiding himself to Ianto until he was positioned correctly.

"Are you ready?" Jack whispered into Ianto ear, sending shivers down the younger's body.

"Yes."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck and bit at his earlobe as he slowly entered Ianto, pausing every so often to let him get use to the feeling. Finally, Jack was fully in. When he knew Ianto was okay, he began to move. In and out, hitting that spot almost every time.

It began to overwhelm Jack; Ianto was so warm and tight…

Ianto was moaning and breathing heavily beneath him. _Damn! That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen! _Jack thought. He grinded into Ianto, the movements lost in rhythm with each other. It was like they were meant for this, their bodies fit so well together.

Jack's hand drifted down Ianto's stomach to grab him. His hand pumped with the rhythm of his body and soon Ianto was screaming out his name, demanding him to go faster, harder…

"Jack!" He screamed the final time before his release. Jack felt Ianto tighten around him and couldn't hold back his own orgasm and finally let go. Jack rode out his climax before he finally collapsed on top of Ianto.

They lay in bed together, their breathing becoming more even. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's chest and Jack held on to him as they drifted off into sleep and wonderful lust filled dreams.

_ "JACK! JACK!" Ianto was screaming. Fire was everywhere and the enormous fire breathing dragon flew over head, landing with a resulting earthquake. It's tail wrapped around Ianto, keeping him prisoner and daring Jack to save him._

"_I'll rescue you my princess!" Jack yelled, he slid the face of his helmet down and ran to the dragon in his full suite of armor, his sword in his right hand. He reached the dragon and fought it. He was overwhelmingly hot and exhausted that he thought that perhaps he was in over his head. Finally though, he defeated the dragon, it's enormous form taking off into the night after it realized it had lost. Rain began to fall and clean Jack of his battle. He went to Ianto's side and grasped his hand._

"_Oh Ianto, do tell me, you are alright?" He said. _

"_I am fine. Thanks to my knight in shining armor," Ianto smiled, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and kissing him. And with that, they lived happily ever after, having six children an living in a castle near the river that surrounded the forest of Go'ul._

"_Jack? Oh Jack? Jack, darling?" Ianto said._

"_Yes…?" Jack said, sleepily, coming from his sleep with Ianto in his arms._

"Jack."

Jack opened his eyes and almost flew up at the loud voice.

"Yea? What? What happened?" He started.

Ianto was laughing at him," You fell asleep on your desk again. Are you feeling alright? Are you… _sick _again?"

"Oh… right. What do you need, Ianto?" Jack finally asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat. I was thinking of that new Chinese place down the block?" Ianto asked, hopeful that Jack would say yes.

"Actually Ianto, I think I'm more in the mood for…. _Pizza."_


End file.
